No es un cuento de hadas
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Muchas veces, las historias con final feliz comienzan con un, maravilloso "Había una vez" o "Érase una vez, en un reino lejano…", de esos que pintan hadas, princesas, castillos embrujados, villanos desmedidos. Draco Malfoy luego de la guerra.


Los personajes son de Rowling, la historia que ustedes puedan reconocer es de ella, el resto, nuestro.

Summary: Muchas veces, las historias con final feliz comienzan con un, maravilloso "Había una vez" o "Érase una vez, en un reino lejano…", de esos que pintan hadas, princesas, castillos embrujados, villanos desmedidos… Yo tuve de eso en mi vida, pero mi historia es real, verdadera, no un cuento de hadas muggle.

Nota al final.

Muchas veces, las historias con final feliz comienzan con un, maravilloso "Había una vez" o "Érase una vez, en un reino lejano…", de esos que pintan hadas, princesas, castillos embrujados, villanos desmedidos… Yo tuve de eso en mi vida, pero mi historia es real, verdadera, no un cuento de hadas muggle.

Mi historia no comienza así, por lo menos no el principio de mi verdadera vida.

Después de la guerra, y de que Harry Potter haya terminando finalmente con Voldemort, la paz resurgió en el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, que, a pesar de no saber nada de lo que realmente sucedía, había pagado tan caro como el mundo al que pertenecían esos horrores.

Muchas padres se quedaron sin hijos, mucho hijos sin padres, se perdieron amigos, compañeros de la vida, primos, tíos… extraños, incluso, cuyas muertes dolían tanto como la de tus familiares, porque, les tienes tanta compasión a sus familias y los comprendes tanto, que se termina formando una especie de círculo vicioso, de un apoyo general entre los afectados.. y todos habíamos sido afectados de una forma u otra.

Potter había comenzado a verse afectado siendo un bebé, perdiendo a sus padres, luego a su padrino, luego a su amigo y confidente, Remus Lupin, a su querido director Albus Dumbledore, amigos como Tonks, Ojoloco Moody…

Ronald Weasley también fue uno de los terribles afectados. Sus padres y sus hermanos Fred y Ginevra, habían sido asesinados, dejando viva solo a la mitad de su familia.

Hermione Granger había perdido para siempre, el rastro de sus padres, pero cada vez que se le pregunta, ella decide que están mejor sin ella, que, espera, ellos sean felices.

Todos perdimos muchas cosas en la guerra. Algunos a nuestros padres, otros a sus hermanos, otros a sus amigos… pero el primero de Septiembre de 1998, comenzó una nueva etapa en la vida de todos.

Hogwarts se encontraba más grande y maravillosa después de una agotadora reconstrucción.

Los profesores volvieron a sus cargos, excepto por Minerva Macgonnagall, que se convirtió en Directora, sentada de espaldas a los cuadros de sus grandes predecesores fallecidos como Dumbledore, e incluso Snape.

Potter volvió a vivir. No había comenzado el colegio ese primero de Septiembre, le habían ofrecido un puesto como auror, y el lo había aceptado gustoso. En una de sus misiones, le tocó salvar a una familia muggle de las garras de algunos rebeldes sueltos, y así conoció a su verdadero amor, y actualmente, su esposa, con quien tiene tres pequeños, James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lilianne Luna Potter, que según mi humilde opinión, son por fuera iguales a Potter, pero por dentro, idénticos a Alina, su madre, una bruja hija de muggles de cabello negro, con ondas, y ojos avellana, chica simpática, algo terca como su esposo, pero que se desvive por la familia. Y el viejo Potter, ahora jefe de aurores, en cada reunión, exhibe orgulloso, las fotos mágicas de sus cuatro niños y de su amada esposa. Ah, y olvidé mencionar que el pequeño Teddy Lupin, hijo de tonks y Remus, ha estado junto a él desde que su abuela falleció, y ahora ya no es Lupin, es un Potter, Teddy Potter, hijo adoptivo de Harry y Alina Potter, quien según me contaron fuentes fidedignas, es una representación "tres en uno", de los viejos alborotadores de Hogwarts, también llamados "Merodeadores", lo cual hace que Potter tenga que viajar más a la dirección del colegio que al trabajo… pero no se queja, nunca lo hizo.

Realmente estoy feliz por el, y siempre se lo hago saber. Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, pero ya no están esas tontas peleas infantiles de pequeños… ahora reconocemos que somos adultos, y que debemos respetarnos, sobretodo siendo una relación Jefe de aurores/ auror.

Ronald Weasley, auror encargado del escuadrón beta, siguió con la tradición familiar y tuvo cinco hijos, Hugo, Rose, Arthur, y las gemelas, Ginevra y Molly, con nada más y nada menos que aquella chica de ojos azules que si los mirabas mucho causaba miedo, ese cabello rubio largo hasta su cintura, y ese rostro de "Estoy en la Luna", que no es nada más y nada menos que: Luna Lovegood, o mejor dicho, Luna Weasley, editora en jefe de "El profeta" y , luego del fallecimiento de su padre, dueña indiscutible del extraño "Quisquilloso". Son felices, el rostro iluminado de Ron de todos los días, no lo contradice.

Neville Longhbotton vivió pocos meses en Estados Unidos, siendo asignado a la parte de Herbolaria de el ministerio allí, pero luego volvió para declararle su amor, a una extrañada Cho, quien, con mucha alegría lo acogió. Y dos meses después de la boda, nos enteramos que un pequeño estaba de camino, pequeño revoltoso al que ahora llamamos Frankie, en honor al padre de Neville, quien, después de casi veinte años de estar en estado de demencia en San Mungo, murió el mismo día en que su esposa, coincidiendo, casualmente, con el día en que Bellatrix Lestrange fue besada por un detentor, como castigo por sus grandes crímenes.

Antiguos amigos míos como Zabini, Goyle y Parkinson, habían sido condenados a servicio social por cargos menores, a nada más y nada menos, que a la P.E.D.D.O., una organización formada por una terca castaña para proteger los derechos de los elfos domésticos del mundo. Una total ironía, ya que Slytherins, estaban trabajando bajo el mando de una "Impura", que ayudaba a más "impuros"

Mis padres murieron en la guerra, Voldemort en persona fue el encargado del trabajo, en parte, debido a mi rebelión de último momento. Lo que sucedió fue que Belllatrix se estaba pasando de la raya con cierta castaña y a mi eso no me gustó para nada, y la ataqué. Luego le dije a Potter y sus amiguitos, la localización de Voldemort… Y creo que eso me condenó, pero mis padres, para protegerme, me escondieron en el castillo, ayudaron a Potter y para cuando Voldemort los descubrió, el "cara rajada" ya estaba de pié frente a él, apuntándole con su varita en medio de la frente… o lo que sea que tenía en esa cabeza de serpiente. Obviamente, Voldemort era psicótico, pero por demás de inteligente, por lo cual, rápidamente, sacó conclusiones y asesinó a mis padres frente a mis propios ojos.

Tuve pesadillas con esa imagen mucho tiempo. Mis padres, lanzándome su última mirada de cariño, una mirada que jamás había visto, antes de caer con ojos opacos, en el suelo, como consecuencia de una luz verde en sus pechos.

Las pesadillas, lamentablemente, no se fueron durante ese último año que cursé en Hogwarts… bueno, no hasta que, cierta castaña, se quedó abrazada a mi toda la noche, escuchándome llorar y mis patéticas y cursis frases de nostalgia. Nos había llevado un año entero acomodar nuestra relación, pero para cuando salimos graduados de Hogwarts, éramos los mejores amigos en el mundo, incluso tomando ella el lado de las leyes mágicas y yo el de auror, de una forma u otra, nos encontrábamos el mayor tiempo posible.

En pocos meses, nuestra relación de amigos, subió su nivel, o como ella dice, empezamos a jugar en el diamante (*) Todo comenzó como un simple noviazgo, pero un año después, ese noviazgo ya no tenía nada de simple. Nos enamoramos, mucho, dejando atrás esas palabras hirientes con la que yo solía molestarla, o ella con esos aires de altanera orgullosa, y pudimos aprovechar nuestra segunda oportunidad. Unos dos meses después de la boda de Potter, yo inspiré profundo, y en nuestra casa, le propuse a mi novia, ex enemiga, matrimonio. Ella no dudó un segundo en darme el si…

Y así hemos vividos, después de diecinueve años, mi esposa se remueve tan ansiosa como mi hijo en el asiento del coche, camino a King's Cross.

-Hermione, cielo, Scorpius, hijo, dejen de moverse…-solté una risita baja, al notar sus miradas de muerte, exactamente iguales, aunque el color de sus ojos sean totalmente diferentes.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, Draco.-se quejó mi esposa haciendo un puchero.- nuestro bebé comenzará Hogwarts, y lo peor es que no estará con nosotros…

Rodé mis ojos.

-Están James, Teddy y Albus y también Rose, no entiendo por qué crees que estará solo, si tiene a sus primos en el mismo año que el, y dos en los superiores…-intenté calmarla.- cielo, el estará bien, y si hay algún problema, el nos enviará a su lechuza e iremos a visitarlo, ¿Ok?

Mi hijo y mi esposa me sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron. Tal vez no era tan mal padre.

Hermione aparcó el auto con toda la precisión, nos bajamos y luego de bajar el baúl de Scorp, entramos al caótico andén 9 ¾, en donde, afortunadamente, ya nos esperaban Los Potter y los Weasleys, con sus revoltosos pequeños.

-Al fin llegaron, Malfoys…-bufó Harry fingiendo enfado.-¿Condujo Hermione?-preguntó sonriendo con sorna.

Yo solté una carcajada, la cual disfracé con una tos, al ver la mirada de muerte de mi esposa.

Nos saludamos entre los padres y a los niños, y nos quedamos charlando.

-Creí que no iba a arrancar ese carcacho muggle, pero, contra todo pronóstico, arrancó y pasé la prueba e conducir…-era la quinta vez que Ron nos contaba a mi y a Harry la misma historia, pero, igualmente, lo escuchamos y le dimos nuestras opiniones de hombres que habían sacado el registro, unos quince años atrás.

-Yo sabía que podrías, Ron…-le sonrió Luna con cariño.- los niños y yo te teníamos fe ciega...

Alina y Hermione la miraron incrédula, pero ella las ignoró.

-¡Mamá, papá, James me sigue molestando!-vino Albus Potter, la copia de Harry en miniatura, solo que con ojos avellana, lo cual lo hacía aterradoramente igual a James Charlus Potter, su abuelo.- ¿Qué sucede si quedo en Slytherin?-le preguntó bajito a su padre.

Harry sonrió y me miró de reojo.

-Albus Severus… tienes lso nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts, y uno de ellos era un Slytherin y era una excelente persona… además, ¿Tu quieres al padrino Draco?-le preguntó. El niño asintió fervorosamente, logrando robarme una sonrisa. Fue una agradable sorpresa que Potter me haya elegido padrino de su segundo hijo, cargo que acepté, aunque algo aturdido, muy gustoso.-Bien, el padrino era un Slytherin y es el esposo de tía Mione y es parte de la familia… no debes temer, Albus, yo estaré orgulloso así no te elijan una casa…-lo abrazó con fuerza.- o también, puedes hacer como yo, y pedirle al sombrero en la casa en la cual quieres estar… a mi me funcionó…

El niño sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

-¡Teddy, hijo, por favor, deja de corromper a tu hermano!-le regañó Alina la castaño que puso su mejor carita de inocente y se quedó quieto.

-Prometo comportarme, mamá…-sonrió.- por ahora…-agregó por lo bajo.

Alina lo miró con una ceja arqueada, pero pronto, cambió su expresión a la de una madre afligida y lo abrazó, junto con James.

-¡Mamà!-se quejó James rojo como el cabello de Ron.- ¡Pueden verme las chicas!

Alina frunció el ceño y comenzó con un discurso largo, diciéndole que las únicas chicas en su vida, serían ella, su hermana, sus tías y sus primas, hasta que tenga treinta o cuarenta.

-¡Los alumnos, por favor, ingresen a sus vagones!-anunció Percy Weasley.

Me agaché y le sonreí con confianza a mi hijo, que se veía asustado.

-Serás una excelente mago, Scorpius, intenta no perder a tus verdaderos amigos de camino…- el asintió y me abrazó.

-Te amo, papi…-me dijo contra mi hombro.

Lo apreté más fuerte y entendí como se sentía mi esposa al tener que dejarlo partir.

-Yo también te amo, Scorp, como no amo a nadie en el universo…-le respondí y me obligué a soltarlo.

Mi esposa, entre lágrimas se despidió de nuestro hijo y luego, se abrazó a mi. Yo la estreché fuerte, y pudimos ver, como nuestro pequeño, nos saludaba, alegremente junto con sus primos,

-Papi, yo quiero ir con ellos…-se quejó Lily abrazada las piernas de su madre con los ojos llorosos.

Harry la tomó en brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Seis años pasan volando, hija…-le dijo con voz suave, casi nostálgica.- ya verás que pronto, estarás montada en ese tren con tus otros primos… y los que vienen de camino…-le sonrió a Hermione, quien se sonrojó hasta la clavícula, y dejó a su hija en el suelo, para observar de pié, junto a su esposa, ver desaparecer el expresso de Hogwarts a lo lejos.

Me acerqué ami esposa.

-¿Hay algo que me deba decir, señora Malfoy?-le pregunté al oído.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó.

-Te lo quería decir esta noche, pero un pelinegro metiche se me adelantó…-me besó pausadamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo.- felicidades, señor Malfoy, será padre por segunda vez…

Solté una carcajada alegre, y la levanté del suelo dando vueltas y le di un beso apasionado. Cunado nos separamos pudimos ver a Potter de perfil, tocándose la cicatríz de la frente, con su esposa a su lado, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Estarán bien…-le aseguró ella.

Harry asintió y por un segundo, pareció como si todos supiésemos lo que pensaba.

La cicatriz no lo había molestado en diecinueve años…

Al fin, todo estaba bien…

Mooney: Bien, es nuestro primer Dramione, sean bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenos!

Talula: Se, la verdad es que hace pocos comenzamos a leer Dramiones y Los amamos.

Prongs: se convirtieron en nuestra pareja favorita después de las Harmonies…

Padfoot: espero les guste… si hay algo para decirnos, dejen un review… que son nuestros dólares para el corazón…

Mooney: eso sonó Gay, hermano.

Padfoot: ¡Cállate, maricota!

Prongs: ¡Basta los dos!

Talula: ¡Adiós!

(*): Draco se refiere aquí al diamante del campo de béisbol, porque, como los muggles dicen, empezaron a batear en primera base.


End file.
